<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A collection of Shakespeare bastardizations by strawberry_cider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993645">A collection of Shakespeare bastardizations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider'>strawberry_cider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Asexual Martin Blackwood, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, References to Shakespeare, Silly, lower your standards before you enter, shakespeare au, this is extremely stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka a collection of disjointed Shakespeare scenes superimposed on TMA characters that I like</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Mary Keay/Gertrude Robinson, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Midsummer Night's Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I binged Overly Sarcastic Productions and here we are now</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Personae Dramatis:</b><br/>Hermia - Sasha<br/>Lysander - Tim<br/>Demetrius - Jon<br/>Helena - Martin<br/>Oberon - Elias<br/>Titania - Peter<br/>Puck - Michael</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is happening here?” Elias thought out loud as he watched a young couple, a man and a woman, run through his forest, a regrettable decision in general, but even more so in the dead of the night. </p><p>Shortly after them, another couple ran around, this time two men. Elias supposed they were searching for the first pair. His suspicion was confirmed by one of them saying:</p><p>“Oh, Jon, this is hopeless. We’ll never find them. We should wait until morning.”</p><p>The man named Jon groaned. “Sasha’s father will kill me if I don’t bring her back, you know that, Martin.”</p><p>“She doesn’t want to marry you!” Martin said.</p><p>“Neither do I! But we don’t have any other choice!” Jon retorted. “We need to bring her back home. Besides, she and Tim are not safe in these woods.” Jon looked around warrily, narrowly missing the spot from where Elias was watching their drama.</p><p>Martin stood quiet and thought for a moment. “Maybe if we are ‘truly unable to find Sasha and Tim’, her father will let you be. And you’ll be able to marry who you want… Someone who actually loves you…”</p><p>Jon scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Martin. Let’s keep moving.”</p><p>Martin frowned. Elias bit back a laugh and watched them get lost in his forest as well. He snapped his fingers and after a moment’s wait, Michael was at his side.</p><p>“Michael, I’m feeling nice today.” Elias said. </p><p>“Oh my!” Michael said, waiting with anticipation for the mission he knew he would receive.</p><p>“I do not wish anyone the loveless union I have with my spouse, Peter. There are four humans in my realm right now. Be good and put a charm on that young lady named Sasha and that man named Jon, so they may fall in love and marry. You may make use of the one that has people fall in love with the first they lay their eyes on. It’s quite strong.” He instructed.</p><p>“Will do, Elias! You can put your faith in me!” Michael bowed as Elias got up and returned to his court. He straightened his back and made his way to find the wanderers, who had exhausted themselves and went to sleep at the feet of trees. It was ironic how close they were to each-other and not knowing about it.</p><p>Michael walked close to the sleeping four, a woman and three men. Michael did not have the faintest idea which one was Jon. </p><p>“Uhhh…” Michael looked back and forth between the two pairs, unsure what to do. Well, the woman was sleeping next to a man. Were they already in love? Elias claimed they had to fall in love and marry, so they were not already in love? Maybe she loved him, but he did not? Michael should have asked more questions…</p><p>One of the two other men groaned in his sleep. Michael hurried to charm the one sleeping next to the woman and took off.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Martin asked, standing up on his elbows. He saw a figure rush between the trees. </p><p>Martin scrambled up to his feet and made to go after it, but tripped and fell painfully on the forest floor. He heard not just his own groan, but two more. He recognised the voices. Martin’s head whipped back and he saw Sasha and Tim, over whom he was currently lying over. </p><p>“What the hell?” Sasha asked, not yet fully conscious. </p><p>“Sasha!” Martin said.</p><p>Tim rubbed his wrist against his eyes and when he opened them, the first thing he saw was Martin. Tim froze and his eyes opened wide, his heart blooming with love and warmth as he never felt before.</p><p>“Martin…” He said, stunned. </p><p>“J-Jon! I found them!” Martin cried out.</p><p>“What?!” Sasha said, whipping her head around, her eyes safely landing on Tim first. She hopped to her feet. “Tim! Don’t just stay there! Run!”</p><p>Tim did not listen to her. His eyes were on Martin. He took Martin’s hands in his own. Martin looked at him deeply confused.</p><p>“Tim!!” Sasha repeated. “Come!”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Tim said, his voice soft and dreamy.</p><p>“What?!” Sasha asked.</p><p>“Yeah, what?” Martin asked.</p><p>“Martin…” Tim sighed. “I was so blind before. I had never realised how beautiful you are.”</p><p>“Tim, what are you doing?” Martin asked, getting up and trying to free his hands. Sasha stared at them in disbelief.</p><p>“I love you!” Tim declared.</p><p>“What?!” Sasha cried out.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?!” Jon cried out too. The other three’s heads spun in his direction. Martin gasped and snatched his hands away from Tim’s. Sasha went up to Tim and turned him to face her.</p><p>“Tim, what is this charade?!” She demanded. “You love me!”</p><p>Tim narrowed his eyes. “No, I don’t.”</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t?!” Jon shouted. </p><p>“I love Martin!” Tim said again.</p><p>“You ran away with Sasha!” Jon said, strangely furious at Tim.</p><p>“I did but…” Tim said and paused, unable to explain his own change in feelings. “I can’t not love Martin! You can marry Sasha.”</p><p>“I don’t want to!!” Jon said.</p><p>“Well! Do you want to marry Martin?” Tim asked, hands on his hips.</p><p>Jon froze too, mouth ajar. Sasha and Martin, especially, stared in anticipation.</p><p>“If you don’t, then I can!” Tim said.</p><p>“M-Martin doesn’t want to marry you either!” Jon snapped.</p><p>“Did you ask him?!” Tim shouted back. “Martin, do you want to marry Jon?”</p><p>Martin was blushing so furiously, they could almost see it in the dark.</p><p>Michael watched from afar the shouting match. Oh, he messed up. He could feel Elias’ eyes scoldingly burning into his back. He turned around and indeed he was there.</p><p>“What have you done?” Elias snarled.</p><p>“In my defense… I didn’t know what I was doing!” Michael said, holding up his hands.</p><p>Elias pinched the bridge of his nose. Tim and Jon sounded close to throwing hands. “Just… fix it!”</p><p>Michael nodded and ran towards the four humans. Jon and Tim made to grab each-other, when a fog engulfed the forest within the blink of an eye. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Sasha asked. “Where are you, guys?”</p><p>“I’m here!” Martin shouted from… somewhere.</p><p>“Where did you go?” Tim asked.</p><p>“I didn’t go anywhere!” Martin said.</p><p>“Leave him alone!” Jon said.</p><p>Michael frantically put a spell of sleep over them. He heard four graceless thuds to the ground. Banishing Peter’s fog, he saw Sasha, Tim, Martin and Jon lying down, peacefully asleep. Michael hurried to pluck the charm off Tim and Sasha. He contemplated putting it on Martin or Jon, but they didn’t seem to need it. An honest conversation should be enough. Michael ran away into the night, careful not to drop the charms on anyone else.</p><p>The four lovers slept like logs until the morning light rudely woke them up. Groggily they woke up and looked at each-other.</p><p>“...What happened?” Sasha asked first.</p><p>“Tim was in love with me!” Martin said.</p><p>“Yeah! What was up with that?!” Tim asked.</p><p>“Maybe it was a dream?” Sasha suggested.</p><p>“All four of us had the same dream?” Jon asked.</p><p>The four stood quiet, unsure what to make of their vague memories of unbelievable things.</p><p>“What happens now?” Sasha asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Jon said.</p><p>“... I have an idea.” Tim said. “Sasha’s father is an ass, but he can’t force *Jon* to marry her.”</p><p>“I can’t go against him.” Jon sighed. “He’ll eat me alive.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do it alone!” Tim continued. “I’ll go too. Martin as well.”</p><p>“Oh, God…” Martin said.</p><p>“Well… He can’t force us to get married if you were already married to someone.” Sasha suggested, looking suggestively at Martin. Martin was flustered again, and so was Jon.</p><p>“W-We can’t get married in just a couple of hours!!” Jon stuttered.</p><p>“You can get engaged!” Tim pointed out.</p><p>Jon couldn’t find an excuse for that.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Much Ado About Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Personae Dramatis:</b><br/>Benedick - Gerry<br/>Beatrice - Michael<br/>Claudio - Martin<br/>Hero - Jon<br/>Don Pedro - Agnes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hear Jon and Martin are going to get married!” Agnes said, pouring herself and Gerry glasses of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed!” Gerry said. “Cheers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers!” She said and took a sip. “So… Do you have any plans of marriage as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Gerry said, lounging back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None at all?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agnes, my dear,”He declared, “I shall never get married! I have seen enough between my father and mother. I shall stay happily single, without a worry of being hurt in any way or stressed out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh…” Agnes mused. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you meet someone you love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not change my mind that easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… Who could change your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’d have to be really special!” Gerry smiled. “A woman - or man, after my own heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as Michael?” Agnes asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry choked on his wine. Agnes had to smack his back a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agnes, don’t be foolish!” Gerry said, still clearing his throat. “Michael is… a friend. He sees me as just that as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Agnes asked, trying to hold back a smile. “I have heard something else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry looked at her with furrowed brows. “What did you hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Jon told me, since they live together. Michael doesn’t stop talking about you, even long after you leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry’s eyes went wide. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! He is quite smitten, apparently!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry’s face turned red like the wine. “You’re joking.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making a fool out of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry was speechless. A smile spread on his lips and his eyes softened in a way that melted Agnes’ heart. But Gerry’s eyebrows furrowed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he loves me, why didn’t he say something all this time?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he thinks you don’t like him. That you see him as just a friend as well.” Agnes said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael loves me…” Gerry said, quietly, more to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agnes smiled and sipped her wine. Her part of the match-making was a success. Now Jon and Martin had to do their part with dear Michael.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Taming of the Shrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petruchio is much nicer in my version, don't worry babes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Personae Dramatis:</b><br/>Katerina - Jon<br/>Bianca - Melanie<br/>Baptista - Gertrude<br/>Lucentio - Georgie<br/>Petruchio - Martin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Georgie sighed as she played with the food on her plate. All she could think about was Melanie. She saw her by chance in the marketplace and now all she could do was think of her smile, bright like the sun, and her mischievous eyes. Georgie asked around and learned she was one of the children of Gertrude, an illustrious woman in the city, exorbitantly rich. Melanie, of course, had many suitors, in love with her wealth and beauty. Georgie doubted if some, if any were actually in love with her and her lively and bold demeanor. Georgie would have also become a contender to Melanie’s hand in marriage in a heart-beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not so easy, however. Gertrude was no fool. She knew Melanie was a catch and that everyone was after her inheritance, including some very bad people. So, she declared to all these suitors that Melanie shall not be married off until Jonathan, her elder son and Melanie’s brother, married first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This put Melanie’s suitors in quite a pickle, as Jon was notoriously celibate. He flat-out refused to get married. Not to mention his personality was even fireier than Melanie’s. He had suitors in the past as well, but very few could actually handle him. He was blunt and rude, soaring nobody, not even his family. So many times he and Melanie could be heard screaming at each-other, from their house all the way to the street, for the pettiest of reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Melanie was stuck in a marriageless limbo, as nobody dared go near Jon. Georgie lied her forehead against the table. They say there is somebody for everybody. So there should be someone for the snobbish, quick-to-anger, just plain rude Jon as well, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie’s attention was caught by someone walking up to her table in the tavern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin!” She said, getting up and hugging him. “You’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” He said, taking a look at her. “You’re sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Georgie said, sitting back down and Martin sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s this girl I really like. Her name is Melanie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melanie as in… Gertrude’s daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The very same!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! How is she? Did she marry yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, and that’s why I’m sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…? But… You have a chance with her then, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, actually, because Gertrude won’t let her get married until Jon gets married first. And Lord knows that won’t happen anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin fumbled with his hat at the mention of Jon. “How is he?” He asked, trying to contain the butterflies in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same as always.” Georgie said. “A pain in everyone’s butts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think he’s that bad. It’s a lot of pressure, you know? Everybody demanding he gets married, his sister’s marriage depending on his own…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why he’s so stubborn. Just pick someone you kind of like and get it over with…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... It’s not that simple for some people…” Martin murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie looked at him and an idea wormed itself in her mind, making her eyes open wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh…” Martin said. “You have an idea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if…” Georgie started, “... </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> married Jon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” Martin laughed nervously. “N-No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect!” Georgie grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-We never even talked before! He’ll probably just refuse me as well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth a try! What’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He yells at me too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Georgie said, dragging him after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait! Right now?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They marched all the way to Gertrude’s manor. Before Martin could protest to Georgie knocking on the door, the door already opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would like to speak with Lady Gertrude about a marriage proposal.” Georgie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies.” The servant said. “Lady Gertrude is not accepting any proposals for Lady Melanie at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not for Melanie. It is for Jon.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melanie listened from the top of the stairs and watched the young man and woman be ushered in. She ran to Jon’s bedchambers and flinged the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon!” Melanie said. “Somebody is here for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jon asked, furrowing his brows. “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know them.” She said. “But it’s suitors! For you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s face flushed. “Oh God, no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, man!” Melanie threw her head back. “At least give them a shot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melanie, I’m not going to marry whoever will propose to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ve noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Jon, mother is losing her patience with you. Just pick someone! If you don’t like them, get divorced later! We have the money for it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t marry anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, though? You’re not that ugly, you’re not poor - what’s holding you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon hesitated “...What if they don’t respect me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You wouldn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melanie groaned. “Fine. Mother will call you any moment to meet these two, so prepare yourself mentally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Jon said and sighed deeply after Melanie closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person he met in one of his manor’s many drawing rooms was a tall man, taller than him, with a sweet expression and soft eyes. Jon liked him so far. Gertrude introduced him as Martin Blackwood, then left Jon to talk with him, followed by Melanie and Georgina Barker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Jonathan.” He said, nervous big time but still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I.” Jon said, putting on a disinterested act. “Well then. You wish to marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Only if you want to!” Martin said. He reminded Jon of a labrador. Jon held back a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re here for my mother’s wealth. Melanie and I will receive even shares of it, but it will still be quite grand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware.” Martin said. “But I have wealth of my own. N-Not as grand as Lady Gertrude’s but I get by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Jon eyed him up and down. “Then are you helping someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting me out of the way so someone can marry Melanie? That woman you came with, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No!! …. I mean, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I do want to marry you! Myself! Out of my own volition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stared him down. Martin felt cold sweat on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you want to marry me?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I like you!” Martin said, his cheeks becoming pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Martin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit we never met or talked before. I have only seen you from afar and I heard a lot of gossip. But… I do like you. I feel we are alike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alike?” Jon repeated, a mocking laugh in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin did not waver. “Yes. I feel a kinship to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stopped smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand you don’t want to get married.” Martin continued, casting his eyes down. “For a long time I didn’t want to either. To be honest, I’m still hesitant. I never understood others’ wish for it so adamantly, like my friend’s regarding Lady Melanie. Perhaps I just think differently. Perhaps I’m just weird...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... but, if you so desired… Perhaps we could help each-other out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon didn’t say anything. There was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Gertrude asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.” Jon said, realising he had been staring at Martin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gertrude opened the door and he saw her, as well as Melanie behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Melanie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll think about it.” He replied. Gertrude and Melanie were shocked. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Titus Andronicus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not sorry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Personae Dramatis:</b><br/>Chiron - Gerry<br/>Aaron - Gertrude</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thou hast undone my mother!" Gerard shouted.</p><p>There was a dark glint in Gertrude's eyes, as though she was contemplating whether or not to say the words she had in mind.</p><p>She decided to do so.</p><p>"Villain, I have <em>done</em> thy mother." She said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>